Unexpected Visit
by Moxii
Summary: Elena needs comfort and a little experimentation, and Caroline is always there to help.


Caroline twisted her key in the front door, grateful that she was finally home after her day. After breaking up with Tyler because of the 'lack of romance' in their relationship, and fighting off angry hybrids that 'fancied' her, she was a hundred thousand percent ready for a distraction. She called out for her mom, not really expecting a response, she was too busy covering up the council's death this week. Caroline flicked on the hallway light as she passed, heading towards her room, when a faint sound made her stop in her tracks.

It was a strange sound, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Slowly, Caroline inched toward her bedroom door, and the sound came again. She opened the door, met with a pressing darkness. None of the lights were on, not even the tiny, funky lava lamp she had plugged in her wall, the curtains pulled tight over the windows. They were sure to not let an ounce of moonlight penetrate. Caroline scanned the room, her eyes resting on a faint, still figure on her bed. She rolled her eyes, her first guess being Klaus, but when that sound came again she changed her mind. It was a sob, but a familiar sob, it was broken and scared, and in the tone of her best friend. Caroline flipped on her light, revealing Elena sitting on the edge of the bed, head in hands, shaking with despair.

Hurriedly, Caroline joined her, pulling Elena closer and pushing the hair from her face. "Shhh," she tried comforting her "it'll be okay Lena. I'm here, it'll be okay."

Elena took her hands away from her face slowly, they came away red. She looked up at Caroline with her sad chocolate eyes, and Caroline almost crumpled right there with her. Elena's mouth and chin were smeared with crimson blood, mixing with her tears. "I kil – led someone." Her voice came out choked on a terrible sob. "It was a woman. She was walking down the street and she tripped," she paused to take a deep breath "she scraped her knee, and the next thing I know, I'm pulling her into an alley way, drinking from her. And she was dead."

Elena sagged forward, her head resting in the crook of Caroline's neck, and more tears escaping her eyes. Caroline hugged the younger vampire closer to her, knowing that when she first killed some one she'd never been so guilty in her life, and Elena was the Queen of Compassion, this was probably killing her. Elena could feel herself calming down though, could feel Caroline's sympathy washing around her, her reassurance that everything was going to be fine.

Caroline pulled back, her ocean eyes boring down into Elena's warm ones. "I am going to help you through this Lena. _We're_ going to get through this."

Elena's lips quirked up. "It's funny, besides me you're the youngest, and it seems you have your stuff together more than the rest of us."

Care laughed at that. "I'm a control freak, what do you expect." She shrugged adorably. Elena snuggled into Caroline's side once again, wrapping her arms tight around the small blonde. She smelled of daisies and lemondrop. Elena smiled against the skin of her neck, Caroline's breath hitching in her throat. Suddenly, Caroline was painfully aware of where here hands were, and where Elena's were. Her own right hand was resting on the small of Elena's back, while the other was on the soft flesh of her thigh. Elena's own hand was placed softy over Caroline, her right pressed against the side of Caroline's neck, thumb tracing her collar bone.

Caroline cleared her throat. "You're welcome to stay here if you want. We can watch movies like we use to." She smiled brightly at the floor, knowing Elena could hear it in the tone of her voice. She stood, trying to get away from Elena's soft hands, far enough away to clear her head.

But Elena had other plans. She reached out, grasping her arm. "Please," Elena said quietly "I just want to lay down." Caroline nodded, seeing that Elena had already taken off her shoes and wiped most of the blood from her face. Care pulled off her shoes, tossing them by her door, and taking off her shirt to throw it with the dirty clothes, leaving her just in a tank top and jean shorts. When she looked over at the bed, Elena was already tucked under the covers, eyes staring at the ceiling. Caroline climbed in after her, once under the covers, she slipped her hands along the bed until she found Elena's. She rolled her head over to smile at the other girl when their fingers laced through each other.

Elena bit her lip, a thought fleeting through her head. "Damon told me something about vampires a few days ago." Caroline raised an eyebrow but otherwise let her continue. "He said something about blood sharing, that it was... personal."

"Yes?" She asked, not really sure where Elena was going with this. Still grasping her hand, Elena turned over on her side, a half, unsure smile playing at her lips. "Well, I was wondering if we could try it." She fumbled over her words for a moment. "I mean, you're my best friend so I trust you, and I wasn't sure if Stefan would be into it, and getting even more personal with Damon just isn't a good idea right now with my emotions out of whack. Honestly, I just wanted to know what it's like." Her voice died down a bit at the end, letting her words sink in.

Caroline stared for a moment, that had really been the last thing she expected Elena to ask about. She thought about what this could mean, she'd never done with Tyler. That wasn't about to happen, they would be blood sharing and then she'd get sick from there werewolf part, and have to go beg Klaus for a cure. She'd heard about it, though she couldn't recall from where, and wanted to try it too. Now here Elena was, presenting her with that opportunity.

She nodded. "Sure, okay. Let's do it." She flashed Elena a smile. Elena seemed to be shocked still, her unblinking eyes gazing up at Caroline. "Really?" The brunette asked, clearly shocked. Caroline shrugged. "Why not?" She flipped over so she was hovering over her friend and held up he wrist a few inches from Elena's face. "Come on, experiment." She smirked wickedly at her, fire lighting her eyes. As if unsure, Elena lifted her wrist slowly to Caroline. In all honesty she hadn't expected her to go along with it. Licking her lips, Elena leaned forward, egged on by the glint in Caroline's eyes that said she _wanted _to do this.

Their teeth seemed to pierce each others skin in unison. Caroline's warm blood flowed into Elena's mouth with the feeling of glowing. It was strange, her blood was different than how Damon's tasted. This _flavor _seemed to scream Caroline, like it was filled with positive energy. Elena hear a muffled moan come from Caroline, who was drinking in Elena's blood like it was the last drop of wine on Earth, savoring it, enjoying it. She pulled back from Elena's wrist, eyes red while her veins spidered around them, smiling down at her. Before either one of them could process it, their lips met.

Caroline wasn't sure if she kissed Elena, or if Elena had kissed her. All that mattered right then though was that they _were_ kissing. Elena's skin felt like fire against hers, multiple trails of heat followed after as Elena wandered Caroline's skin. Her fingers flowed down her neck, teasingly over her breast, adding more pressure to her nipples as she passed over them. She continued over her toned stomach, her thin tank top the only thing really separating them. And once Elena's nimble fingers reached them hem, she yanked it over Caroline's head, nearly ripping it to shreds. She ran her hands over her curvy sides, Caroline arched into her, begging for more, begging to be touched.

Elena started to pepper kisses on Caroline's smooth torso, her skin tasting salty-sweet on her lips. Caroline's breath came out in short, sexy pants with an occasional little _yelp_. With one firm yank, Elena had the other girl's bra off, her creamy round breast set before her to devour.

Caroline was growing impatient though. Her mind was so far lust blown, she neeedd to be touched by Elena, no one else, needed to touch Elena herself. She couldn't even think of anything else besides her growing _need. _"You're wearing too much clothes." Caroline growled, reaching for the button of Elena's jean shorts, and shoved them down her long olive legs. "Fuck." Caroline let out in short breath. She attacked Elena's mouth again, bringing her shirt up and over her head. With it out of the way, Caroline started at the bra, purple and lacy, her soft lips closing around one of Elena's nipples. She bit down lightly, Elena hissed through her teeth as it pebbled inside the other girl's mouth. Caroline went to work, her mouth on Elena's perfect chest, one hand leaving a feather-light trail of fire down her side, and the other toying with the lace of her boy shorts, pulling them down too slowly, teasing her.

Elena really wasn't having any of it. Impatiently, she pulled Caroline's face to hers, lips locking, her legs snaking around the blonde's waist to keep their bodies touching. "I don't like to be teased Caroline." She warned, nipping at her lip. Caroline giggled, and in a flash, she was hovering over Elena, her hands pinned beside her head. She leaned in close, lips barely brushing over Elena's. "I'll do whatever I want Lena, and you'll like it." She paused. "Keep your hands here." She whispered to Elena before she started kissing her again, going further down with each brush of the lips. Caroline laughed as she bit the side of one of Elena's breast with blunt, human teeth, earning a deep, throaty moan from the baby vamp. Her arousal was perfuming the air and Caroline couldn't take much more of it.

As she kissed lower, Caroline pulled Elena's smooth, luscious thighs apart to reveal her glistening fold. With a devilish smirk, she leaned forward, letting her tongue run slowly, deeply across her southern lips, flicking over the small bud of her clit. Elena let out a cry, legs shaking slightly. Caroline didn't think she had Elena worked up this badly, the thought made her smile. "God, you're so wet Lena."

Elena's voice came out in a breathy sigh. "Only for you." And it was true, no one had ever made every fiber of being _burn _with this much desire before. Her body was screaming at her to just fuck Caroline already, because she just needed to taste her so bad it was unbearable. As Caroline's fingers slid into her core all that slipped away, her mind going blissfully fuzzy. It was amazing, vampire speed that is. As Caroline worked Elena to the edge, she thrashed her head from side to side, her fingers going at an impossible speed. When she added a third one, her fingers going even faster, Elena couldn't control the shaking of her legs. Her lower abdomen twisted in a sort of fluttering way, and she realized that she was riding Caroline's fingers, slick with her juices.

"Faster." She managed to push out of her mouth. Elena opened her eyes for a split second long enough to see Caroline smirking before her fingers were flying inside her, and she had to close her eyes. Caroline started rubbing circles on her clit one she felt Elena's walls clamping around her fingers. "Caroline." Elena was fucking the blonde's fingers faster, and she could tell she was about to come. Quick as she could, Caroline withdrew her fingers and her face closed in on Elena's fold. She dived her tongue in, catching the sweet warm juices as Elena was throttled into her orgasm.

As Elena lay there panting, Caroline trailed kisses up the girls stomach before staring back down into her eyes. Lightly, Caroline pecked her on the lips before rolling her lip out in a pout. "I have problem Elena." She kissed her chin again, giving her a small bite. "Hmm?" Elena mumbled. Caroline leaned in closer, her lips a mere centimeter away from Elena's ear. "I need you to take care of me." She whispered in a saucy voice, rubbing her hot core against Elena. A smirk appeared on Elena's face as she opened one eye. "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
